


Live Another Day

by SuperMalfoy_Potter



Series: Living Forever [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Bottom Harry Potter, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, M/M, Magical Bond, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Top Draco Malfoy, Vampire Draco, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMalfoy_Potter/pseuds/SuperMalfoy_Potter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events leading up to the capture of Harry in the seventh book are the same, but after that everything has changed. When Harry gets Ron and Hermione to safety before the Snatchers attack, and Draco's family is punished for their mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione looked to her best friend and said, “You are coming right after us, right?” Harry rolled his eyes before answering.

“Yes, Hermione. Go before they barge in and I can’t.” Harry said as he pushed her towards Ron. “Get her out of here, I’m right behind you.” Harry finished and watched as Ron apparated Hermione to Bill’s house, and he was just about to follow when the Snatchers finally decided they weren’t coming out, and they stunned him before he could leave.

Harry woke up lying in the ground somewhere, and he slowly sat up holding his head, for it was pounding. He must have hit his head at some point. How long had he been out? He stood up and looked around to gage his surroundings, and he found him in a bedroom of some sort. It couldn’t have been Shell Cottage because Hermione would have at least put him on the bed. The door opened and Harry tried to pull his wand out in defense but found he did not have it. The person standing in the doorway was none other than Draco Malfoy, but he didn’t look so good.

“Malfoy, what’s going on?” Harry questioned as he backed away from the door hoping to find something he could hide behind, but he found nothing. “Malfoy?” Harry asked again, and Malfoy slowly creeped into the room after him.

“Potter, you shouldn’t have gotten caught.” Malfoy whispered, his voice sounding a bit crackly as he advanced on Harry like he was stalking his prey.

“It’s not like I did it on purpose, Malfoy. What are you doing?” Harry stated as he backed himself into the corner, and he swore under his breath. He looked up at Malfoy and found a smirk spread across his features, and it wasn’t his normal smirk, it was more I’m going to eat you and you just backed yourself into a corner smirk.

Harry could feel himself starting to panic as Malfoy got closer, and finally, Malfoy reached the corner that Harry was standing in and he put his hands on either side of Harry’s shoulders on the wall. “You can scream all you like, Potter, no one will hear you. The house is empty so it’s just you and me.” Malfoy whispered into Harry’s ear, and he kissed the side of Harry’s neck.

“An-and what are w-we going to be doing that I-I’ll b-be scr-screaming, Malfoy?” Harry stuttered.

“You will be doing nothing while I bit you and drain you of your blood.” He whispered and Harry started struggling against Malfoy to escape. “I’m a vampire, Potter. You won’t get far.” Malfoy yelled after he let Harry escape his grasp. Harry started running down the halls, having no idea how to get out of this house, or where ever this house was. Plus he was wandless again so he would be wandering around having no idea where to go. He just started turning down random corridors as he ran until he ran into a giant room, it could be a possible ball room or maybe a dining room. But Harry saw the door on the other side of the room that looked like it opened to the outside.

Harry ran for the door, but soon found that Malfoy was leaning casually against the door. “I told you I could find you, Potter.” Suddenly Malfoy was standing right next to Harry, and Malfoy pushed him to the ground and pinned Harry there. “Are you going to sit still, Potter? Or are you going to try and run again, which would be pointless?” Malfoy whispered in Harry’s ear and then he kissed right below his ear. “I can hear as you heart races, Potter, and the sound of your blood running through your veins. It’s intoxicating, Potter. The way you smell.” Malfoy whispered, and Harry started struggling under Malfoy’s grasp, but he had Harry’s arms pinned above his head, and Harry’s legs pinned down by his own. Harry stopped struggling once he realized he wasn’t getting out of this, and he turned his head to the side to look away from what was about to happen, freeing his neck for Malfoy. “That’s a good boy, Potter.” Malfoy whispered before sinking his teeth into Harry’s skin. Harry screamed in pain at first and then he felt the pleasure wash over him.

Harry moaned as he closed his eyes, and he could feel as his breathing sped up again and his heart raced in his chest. He felt as Malfoy released his hands to turn Harry’s head a little more to the side, and Harry complied as his hands moved, one hand resting on Malfoy’s shoulder as the other hand entwined its fingers into Malfoy’s hair. Harry could feel himself drifting the longer Malfoy sucked on his neck, and soon he was just before unconsciousness. He heard someone say, “Draco, no.” just before he drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was lying in the middle of the street, and when he sat up he found himself in front of Grimmauld Place. He stood up and walked towards it and stepped inside. What he found was not what he expected. He was standing in the entrance way, and Grimmauld looked great. It was clean and nothing was peeling, and he stepped farther into the house and he turned towards the living room to find Sirius, and his mum and dad.

“Sirius? Mum? Dad?” Harry whispered as he stepped farther into the room.

“Sweetheart, come here.” Lily said as she waved her hand towards Harry, and he stepped towards his mother and stepped right into her embrace.

“Mum,” Harry whispered into her ear and wrapped his arms around his mother.

“It’s alright, sweetheart. Unfortunately, we don’t have much time with you right now. Albus is waiting for you in the kitchen, sweetheart. We all love you, and we’ll talk to you soon, but you need to speak with Albus. You aren’t done yet, you are brave, sweetheart, but you have to stay brave for what is to come. He isn’t gone yet, not completely. You have to be careful, because you are vulnerable now.” Lily said as she guided her son out of the room and towards the kitchen. Harry looked back to have one last glimpse of his father and Sirius before the wall obscured them. They both waved good-bye, and Harry could see the words on their lips before he couldn’t see them anymore.

Lily pushed him towards the kitchen before she went back the way they came, and Harry opened the door and stepped into the kitchen. He saw Dumbledore sitting at the table with his hands folded on the table. “Harry, my boy. Come sit with me. We need to have a little talk.”

“Alright, sir, but what’s going on? You’re dead.” Harry whispered as he pulled up a chair next to Dumbledore.

“I still am, my boy, only I need to talk to you about something that I know you didn’t know about.”

“Alright?” Harry questioned.

“You, my boy, were one of Voldemort’s Horcruxes, one he didn’t intend to make for the night that your mother gave her life for you, and then Voldemort tried to kill you. When the curse rebounded, a piece of Voldemort’s soul latched onto you, making you the Horcrux he never intended to make, but luckily you found a way to get rid of that piece of his soul without having to completely die.”

“How is that, sir?” Harry questioned as he was about to stand up and walk away from the conversation. He didn’t want to believe anything that he was saying.

“You had almost all your blood sucked out by a vampire, my boy. The venom that vampires have is unique; it affects the soul in most ways that potions and spells cannot. It found the foreign piece on your soul and expelled it from existence.”

“So I’m no longer a Horcrux that I didn’t know about?”

“Correct, my boy. Now, you are to go back to your friends and find the rest. The world will be a different place than when you left, my boy. Good day, my boy.” Dumbledore said and Harry could feel as if he was being pulled backwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i don't know if i'm going to do a sequel to this story yet, because this was a fun story to write. if anything i might do some one-shot sequels here and there when i feel like it. i love Vampire Draco, he's so much fun to write.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning about torture scenes. not very gruesome, but thought you might want to know if you don't like that kind of thing.

Harry woke lying on a bed, and he could feel his head pounding again. He doesn’t remember much of what happened, but he vaguely remembers just this pure pleasure wash other him. He opened his eyes, and he saw this blue bed canopy hanging above him. Harry tried to sit up, but he found a hand pushing him back onto the bed.

“I wouldn’t do that, dear, you’ve lost quite a bit of blood. You need to rest.” Harry knew the voice but he couldn’t place how he knew it, so he turned his head to the side and found a very blurry person sitting on the edge of the bed. The person was obviously female and blonde, but that was about all Harry could make out. “Rest, dear. No one can hurt you, not unless you let them.” The woman said, and Harry still couldn’t put a name to the voice, but he could feel as he drifted back to sleep. He wasn’t sure if it was his own doing from just pure exhaustion or if it was her doing. Soon Harry was back asleep.

He woke in the same bed but this time he was alone, so Harry sat up and tried to find his glasses, only to have them placed on his face, which startled Harry because he thought no one was in the room. He looked up at the person who handed him his glasses, and he found Draco Malfoy standing in front of him. Harry tried to get far enough away, but Malfoy grabbed his arm and pulled him back on the bed before he could fall off.

“I wanted to apologize for the other day. I hadn’t fed, and I’m sorry that I attacked you the way that I did. After Voldemort had my parents and I punished, he got an unwanted surprise, and my parents thought it best to send everyone away.”

“Punished you, and attacked me. What are you talking about, Malfoy?”

“Voldemort punished my parents and me by turning me into a vampire. The other night I attacked you and almost sucked you dry. Do you not remember this, Potter?”

“No, you’re a vampire.” Harry said as he tried to escape Draco’s grasp, but was unsuccessful, and he stopped after realizing it was futile.

“Great, now that you have realized that that was futile, let’s get to the point. I killed Voldemort after he had me turned into a vampire. My parents are figuring out how to get the information to the press, because Severus is currently running all of Voldemort’s affairs which is going well, because he has informed the Order of the Phoenix that Voldemort is dead.”

“No, he’s not. I have to get in touch with Ron and Hermione.” Harry said as he tried to escape Malfoy’s grasp again, and then he stopped as he remembered Malfoy had his arm.

“What are you talking about? I ripped his throat out with my teeth and then sucked him dry.”

“Is Nagini dead?”

“Yes, I ripped her head off with my bare hands.”

“Good, I really do have to talk to Ron and Hermione.”

“Why?”

“I need to see if they finished off the rest of his Horcruxes. I need to make sure he can’t come back.” Harry almost practically yelled, and Malfoy let go of him.

“Horcruxes?” he asked.

“Yes, do you know what they are?”

“Yes.”

“He had seven. I’ve gotten rid of three, and Ron and Hermione are trying to figure out what the others are and where they are.”

“Well, if these things exist then my aunt might have one. It wouldn’t surprise me if Voldemort trusted my aunt with one, her being his most loyal subject, and if she has one she would put it in the place where it would be the safest.” Draco said, and Harry gave him a look.

“Where would that be? And why are you helping me?”

“Answer one: Gringotts; answer two: because I want the bastard to stay dead.”

“Alright, I think the other one is in Hogwarts.”

“Alright, what do they look like?”

“Well, one I’m sure is a little cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff, it has her badger insignia on it with two little handles on the sides. The other belongs has to belong to either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but I’m not sure which.”

“How do you know this and why the founders of Hogwarts?”

“I’ve been tasked with destroying them and I have information about Voldemort that he’s killed most of the witnesses for except a few that he couldn’t. His mother was a squib in a pureblood family who fancied a handsome muggle that lived a little ways away from her family’s home. They were very distant relatives of Salazar Slytherin, and they could all speak Parseltongue. They were also very in breed I’m guessing just from the way that Voldemort’s uncle acted, he either could only speak Parseltongue or didn’t like speaking English or maybe it’s possible that he never learned I’m not exactly sure on that. Voldemort’s mother gave Tom Riddle a love potion to make him fall in love with her and marry her, after she got pregnant she felt guilty so she stopped giving him the potion, but he turned against her and returned home. Voldemort was born in an orphanage, and after his mother named him, she died from the childbirth. She named him after his father and hers. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Dumbledore found him in the orphanage at the age of eleven to tell him he was a wizard. But Voldemort already knew he could talk to snakes and he was tormenting the other children in the orphanage with his magic that he didn’t know how to control. He kept trophies from the children he tormented. He soon started school and learned of his heritage, and he was disgusted that he was a half-blood, and that his father was of no magical origin. He tracked down his mother’s family and he killed his father and his grandparents at the age of 16 and blamed it on his uncle stealing a family heirloom from his uncle for grandfather had died in Azkaban. He became obsess with the founders and Hogwarts. He found out that he was related to Slytherin and he found the Chamber of Secrets where he opened it in his I think sixth year. He killed Moaning Myrtle and then blamed Hagrid when it came to light that they would close the school if the attacks didn’t stop. He wanted to become the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor after he left Hogwarts, but Dumbledore, the new headmaster, would not allow it. He said that he needed to experience life outside Hogwarts before he could come back and become a professor. He then became a clerk at Borgin and Burks where he found Hepzibah Smith, who owned a locket that belonged to his mother before she sold it to Borgin and Burks, where Smith bought it. She also owned the cup that belonged to Hufflepuff I told you about, and Voldemort killed her, and blamed her elf. He stole the locket and the cup and disappeared.” Harry stated and Malfoy was staring at him.

“How do you know all that? Not even any of his closest followers know that much about him.”

“Dumbledore.” Harry stated as he shrugged.

“Okay then. I’ll go to my aunt’s vault and see if I can find the cup. I hope that’s the one that is there.”

“You have access to your aunt’s vault?”

“Yes, I’m pretty sure I also inherit everything in there if my aunt dies after her husband.” Malfoy stated, and he stood up and slightly pushed Harry back against the bed and pulled the covers back over him. “You are going to go back to sleep, and not get out of this bed. Understood?” Harry nodded, but the minute Malfoy turned around he sat up and tried to get out of bed. The next thing he knows, he’s pushed back against the bed, and Malfoy is pinning him to the bed. “If you get out of this bed, Potter, you will regret it, and so will I. Rest. You are still not okay from me accidentally almost draining you. Stay, and if I come back and you are not in this bed, there will be hell to pay. Understand?” Malfoy ordered, and Harry nodded, his eyes had fear in them, and Malfoy released him and walked out of the room.

Once he was gone, Harry tried to fall asleep but found he could not. After sighing in frustration, Harry tried to get out of bed to walk around the room, when it felt as if a sleeping spell had been cast on him, and he immediately fell asleep.

When Harry woke up, he was in a different room, and he wasn’t lying on a bed, he was lying on some sort of table, and he was strapped to it. Harry struggled with the bindings, but he couldn’t break them. He was startled when he heard a voice, and this time he knew the face that went with the voice. Lucius Malfoy. “You won’t be able to get out of those, Potter. I can guarantee that. I don’t understand why my son is so fascinated by you. You are a pathetic bastard, and if he would have just handed you over to the Dark Lord like I told him to he would not be in the mess he is now. So now that he is out of the house I’m going to kill you, Potter. Nice and slow.”

Lucius walked forwards and he pulled a knife off the table, and he examined it before he dragged it across Harry’s bare chest. Harry screamed as the knife split open his skin over and over. He watched as Lucius Malfoy slashed open his flesh across his body. Harry didn’t know how long he had been there or how long Draco had been gone, but he hoped that someone would find him soon. Harry was on the brink of going unconscious, when he heard a door slam open.

“Do you forget what I am, Father? Did you think that I would not smell the blood in the house as soon as I entered? What have you done with him?” Harry heard Draco yell, and Harry sent out a private prayer to whoever was listening to him and didn’t want him to die. Harry felt one more stab in the stomach before Lucius answered.

“No, I just hoped that you would be longer, or I have just lost track of time in my fun.” Lucius yelled back, and Harry heard another door open, and a voice right next to his ear.

“Hold on, Harry. I’m going to get you out of here.” Draco whispered, and Harry isn’t sure but he thinks he whispered, “Draco.” As he watched him walk towards his father. Harry tried to reach for him but as his wrists caught on his bindings he remembered he was strapped to the table. Harry watched as Draco stalked towards his father, and he said, “Did you think I wouldn’t rip you apart with my bare hands because you were my father because you did something stupid and killed him?”

“You wouldn’t, Draco. I’ve know you since you were a boy. My son isn’t capable of killing his kin, especially his father.”

“You knew your son, before he became the monster he is standing before you. Can’t you tell us apart, Father? I am no longer the boy you raised to be your heir. I am a blood thirsty killer, did me killing the Dark Lord not prove that to you? I sank my teeth into his neck and drank his blood before I ripped his throat out with my teeth. Then with my blood soaked hands and face I ripped his disgusting snakes head off with my bloody bare hands. Does that sound like the son you raised, Father?” Draco asked, and Harry watched as Lucius cringed away from the memory. Harry personally would have loved to see it with his own eyes, but instead he watched as Draco stalked towards his father as his father backed away from him. “Harry, look away.” Draco said without even looking at Harry, but Harry couldn’t his eyes were glued to the scene before him.

He didn’t know why he couldn’t look away. Harry watched as Draco pulled his wand and flicked it, and Harry’s hearing and vison disappeared. Without the distraction, Harry could feel as the darkness pulled him under, and the more Harry tried not to fall into the darkness the more it pulled him under. Harry felt as someone unbound him and pulled him into their arms, Harry just hoped it was Draco. The last thing Harry remembered before being pulled under is whispering, “Draco.” As he wrapped his arms around the person who was holding him. He wasn’t sure how he knew he just did.

When Harry woke he wasn’t sure how long he had been out, but there was a body pressed against his back and arms wrapped around his waist. Harry started to freak out until he heard Draco’s voice behind him, “It’s alright, Harry. It’s just me.” One of the hands lifted off of him and started stroking his hair, and Harry leaned into the touch. Harry didn’t know why he was acting this way with Draco, but he knew that he wasn’t going to try and stop it. Harry twisted in Draco’s arms until he was chest to chest with him and their legs intertwined with each other. Harry curled into Draco, and he felt Draco’s warm skin against his own.

Harry didn’t want to see the damage that Lucius had done to him, but right now all he cared about was the warmth he was curled into. He felt as Draco tried to pull away from him, but he snuggled in closer, and whispered, “Don’t leave me, please.”

“I’m not going anywhere Harry, I’m just going to grab you some clothes from my closet, my mother wanted to see you when you woke. She wanted to explain somethings to you that you probably don’t know about vampires. I told her it could wait until you were better, but she insisted.”

“Did you kill your father?” Harry whispered into Draco’s neck.

“Yes, but we’ll get to that in our conversation with my mother. Are you up for going for a walk?” Draco asked.

“I’m not sure.” Harry whispered as he moved to sit up so he could untangle himself from Draco, and he found his head spinning until Draco pulled him back against him and gently lying him back on the mattress.

“I’m going with no.” Draco said as he stepped off the bed and walked over to the closet. He started going through the clothes until he found the ones he had been looking for and pulled them out and walked back to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. He gently laid the clothes down on the edge of the bed next to him and he stood up. “If you can manage to get dressed, I’ll take you to my mother. I’ll be out in the hall when you are ready.” Draco said and he stepped out into the hallway, and Harry looked down at his bare chest and saw the faint scar lines from where Lucius dragged his knife through his skin.

Harry quickly pulled the dress shirt on that Draco gave him and pulled the trousers on that he gave him. Harry slid to the edge of the bed and leaned against the pole holding up the canopy and stood up. He whispered Draco’s name for he didn’t yet want to test out how hoarse his voice would sound. Draco came peeking back into the room, and when he saw that Harry had clothes on he stepped into the room and turned his back on Harry. “Wrap your arms around my neck.” Draco said as he bent down to grip behind Harry’s knees and he lifted up after Harry wrapped his arms around his neck. Draco lifted Harry off the ground, and he started walking while Harry buried his face in Draco’s neck, and just inhaled his smell.

Draco walked to his mother’s drawing room, and he opened the door and he placed Harry in one of the chairs was about to walk away when Harry grabbed his arm. Harry pulled Draco back towards him and into the chain next to him as he curled into his arms. Draco watched as Harry freaking Potter acted like a cat and crawled into his lap and curl into his arms. He was surprised, but he wasn’t about to complain as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. Draco saw the look that his mother gave him, and he released his hold on Harry a little and turned him more towards her.

Harry saw the encounter and paid attention to Narcissa as he drew circles across the exposed skin on Draco’s arm as it draped over him. “Mr. Potter, how are you feeling?” Narcissa asked, and Harry looked up at her.

“I’m been better, but I’ve also been worse, so it’s alright.” Harry said as he continued his ministrations on Draco’s arm.

“That’s good to hear I guess. I do apologize for my late husband. He was a bit unpredictable towards the end, and he’d been different since Draco’s transformation. He didn’t accept it as well as Draco has. Which is why I must talk to you, Mr. Potter. Draco is a vampire, against his will, might I add, but he has embraced his fate better than most in his situation would have. Which brings me to you. Draco had been a vampire only for a few hours when those Snatchers brought you in, and we were completely not expecting company, especially with Draco in his condition, but we had to. He hadn’t fed before then. He ripped the Dark Lord’s throat out without even feeding, though he thought he had. You were his first, because after Draco attacked the Dark Lord we stunned him and tried to get everyone that was in the house out. We thought we locked him in the dungeons well enough and you in his room but we hadn’t. You were his first. I’ve talked to Severus, and he has informed me that according to the books. If the vampire doesn’t kill their first a bond develops, one that though out of their control is unpredictable and unknown. This bond can take different forms, but sees as a vampires first is usually either someone they love and care about your bond is even more so unpredictable and unknown. Though it seems by just the way that you are acting with each other it has already taken effect. You will be closer to no one else as you will be to Draco. He doesn’t depend on you to feed, but it is said that if a vampire feeds on only his first he will be a better stronger vampire. But I will not force you into something you don’t want to do, it is between you and Draco. I also want you to know that whatever emotions you are feeling are your own, the bond only amplifies the emotion that you feel for each other. Even if the feeling is unknown to the people involved.” Narcissa added as she looked between the two. “I feel that that is enough explanation for now. Draco, since you are now the head of the Malfoy family I think that for the duration of Mr. Potter’s stay we close the wards to everyone.” Narcissa stated as she looked at Harry who was trying not to fall asleep in Draco’s arms. Draco nodded to his mother, and he focused on the wards and told them not to admit anyone without permission. “You may take Mr. Potter back up to your room now, Draco.” Narcissa instructed.

“Alright, good-night, Mother.” Draco said as he collected Harry tighter in his arms and stood up. He walked back up to his room and gently placed the now sleeping Harry on the bed and covered him up. Draco was about to walk away when a hand gripped his wrist, and he looked back to find Harry’s fingers softly enclosed around his wrist, the boy they belonged to still asleep. Draco saw how peaceful he looked as he was sleeping, and he pulled the covers back just enough to slip under and he watched the boy sleep.

Draco slowly peeled Harry’s fingers off from around his wrist and watched as his fingers tried to grip something in comfort before Draco entwined his fingers with Harry’s and they relaxed. Draco held that hand to his chest as he wrapped his other arm around Harry. He watched Harry sleep until his eyes finally drooped closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco slowly peeled Harry’s fingers off from around his wrist and watched as his fingers tried to grip something in comfort before Draco entwined his fingers with Harry’s and they relaxed. Draco held that hand to his chest as he wrapped his other arm around Harry. He watched Harry sleep until his eyes finally drooped closed.

They woke up to bangs and the entire house shaking, Draco was up and standing at the window before Harry could ask the question. “It is your friends at the order. Mostly the Weasley’s. And Granger. There is I believe Professor Lupin as well.” Harry struggled to stand up, and Draco was soon at his side scooping him into his arms. When they reached the window, Draco set him down to stand on his own two feet, but Harry still leaned against Draco for support.

“Can you allow them access? They won’t stop until they know I’m alright.” Harry said as he turned slightly in Draco’s arms to look at him.

“I guess.” Draco focused on the wards and said, “If you seize fire and promise not to harm any of the residence, I will allow you admittance inside the wards.” The spells stopped, and Draco could see them shaking their heads in agreement. Draco allowed the wards down, and he said, “You may enter.” The group stepped across the wards and the second that everyone was through the wards were back up.

Draco got Harry back in the bed and told him to wait here. He will be right back. Draco then made sure to cast a spell that allowed no one to enter or exit the room, and he was then down in the dining room, where he almost drank Harry dry, and he winced slightly before everyone entered. Draco stood there casually with his hand behind his back when they entered.

“Malfoy, where is Harry?” Granger shouted first.

“Granger, I have invited you into my home, is that anyway to thank me for that. I could have left you outside the wards wondering if my father was torturing Harry in the dungeons or not.” Draco said as he casually looked at his nails.

“Is he?” she spat.

“Fortunately I saved him from that fate, and my father is dead no now, so he can’t harm Harry.” Draco answered, and he dropped his arm.

“Lucius is dead, who killed him?” Lupin stated.

“I did. He was torturing Harry after I told him to leave him alone. He disobeyed.” Draco said as he glanced at the werewolf for the first time.

“Why would your father listen to you?”

“Well, he feared me you see. After he witnessed what I did to the Dark Lord, I don’t see how he couldn’t.” Draco said with the levelers voice.

“What happened to Voldemort and his followers?”

“Well, after I killed him in front of the lot of them I suspect they fled as quickly as possible.”

You killed Voldemort?” Granger asked with disbelief. “How do we even know you are telling the truth? For all we know he’s not even here.”

“Who? Harry? He’s definitely here. I can tell you that for sure, he’s upstairs being stubborn about lying in bed to get better even if he can’t stand on his own. It rather annoying really. I can also tell you that if you try and find him you won’t be able to unless I tell…” Draco paused as he heard a bang and something move down his bond he has with Harry. “Damn it, Potter. Stay in bloody bed.” Draco turned to move but Granger advanced on him as Lupin reached for her arm to stop her. Draco spun around to face her, and he bared his teeth and released a growl from deep in his throat. Granger stumbled backwards, and into Remus’ out stretched arms.

“You’re a…”

“Vampire. I think Professor Lupin figured it out before you did.” Draco stated as he straightened up. “I will be right back. You will not leave this room, you try and you will get lost. And I might just leave you.” Draco smirked, and he quickly turned and walked away. He was soon standing at the doorway to his room, and he removed the spells and opened the door.

He found Harry lying asleep on the floor next to the bed, and he wondered if he had another nightmare and fell off or if he was trying to get out of bed and fell, hitting his head. Draco was then at his side and he lifted Harry and placed him on the bed. He looked him over for any blood and found none or any scraps of any kind. He sighed of relief and woke Harry up.

Harry’s yes fluttered one and they landed on Draco. “Draco, what’s going on?”

“You fell out of the bed, Harry. Are you alright?”

“Yes, I was just having a nightmare.” Harry said as he curled in on himself. Draco pulled him into his arms, and held him there. He tried to calm him down but nothing worked. He laid down pulling Harry with him, and they laid there for a while entangled in each other and the blankets around them. Draco felt as Harry finally drifted off to sleep, and he pulled Harry into his arms and moved him so he was lying in the bed the proper way and he rearranged the sheets so they were draped over Harry.

Draco walked back downstairs to find Granger waiting impatiently at the door to the dining room. “Where is he?” Granger asked as soon as she saw Draco.

“He had a nightmare, and I finally got him calmed down enough to go back to sleep. Why would I bring him down here?” Draco asked.

“How did you calm him down after a nightmare? I’ve been with him day and night for the past six months, and I’ve never been able to calm him down after some of those especially get him back to sleep.” Granger stated. “What did you do to him?”

“Nothing. It’s not that hard to calm someone when they feel safe. No one can get to him here unless I say so. Not past the wards or even around the manor. He is safe, and he knows I won’t let anyone past me, unless I am absolutely certain he is safe.”

“Harry was your first.” Lupin said causing Granger to spin around and stare at him. The entire Weasley clan did the same.

“What are you talking about Remus?” Granger said, but Lupin wasn’t looking at her. He was staring at Draco, and Draco could only imagine what he saw in his eyes.

“He is. I can see and smell the fear on you when I asked that. Harry was your first and you didn’t kill him.”

“I almost did.” Draco whispered as he looked away from Lupin, trying to find something else to focus on.

“What does that mean, Remus? I don’t understand.”

“In all of the books you have read Hermione, you have never read one about vampires?”

“No, I was never interested in vampires. I had no reason to learn about them, and our Defense classes haven’t exactly been complete. We learned about them third year with you, but not very in depth.”

“Alright, well, I’ll put it in terms so everyone can understand since it looks like the Weasley’s have no idea what I’m talking about either. A vampire’s first is a special case. Their transformation isn’t complete until they taste and drain their first victim. When they don’t drain their first victim, they create a bond that is similar to a werewolf’s mate, only way more protective. He is connected to Harry, though every bond is different depending on how close they come to killing their first victim. Most of the time the vampires are stuck with only being able to drink from that one victim for the rest of their existence, and they feel everything that their mate does emotions and pain, if their mate dies they die. Though that doesn’t seem like the case here. You said you nary killed Harry how far did you go? And why did you stop?”

“I don’t know how far I drained him but he probably would have been dead in a minute or two if my mother hadn’t walked in when she did. I heard her voice, the fear, and I looked up at her, and then down at Harry and I couldn’t believe I’d done it. My mother was going to try and help me as long as I didn’t feed I would have been fine. I shattered her dream of having her son alright in the time she left and came back to find me draped over him. I could have killed him, I never wanted him dead, but I was so thirsty.” Draco wrapped his arms around himself as he spoke trying to comfort himself, but it didn’t work, until he felt his mother’s arms around him.

“It’s alright, Draco, darling. I still have my son, I still love you. Why don’t you go back up by Harry, dear? It’ll make you feel better.” Narcissa said as she turned and walked him out of the room. “I’ll deal with Mr. Potter’s friends.” Narcissa said as she released her son and walked back into the dining room. “Why are you making my son relive one of his worst memories? We have done nothing but take care of Mr. Potter. He is safe here and if you wish to stay to see him or ever come back to see him again off you do leave, you will not question my son about actions that he had no control over.” Draco heard his mother say until he was out of ear shout and could no longer hear. He continued to his room where he found Harry staring at him when he opened the door.

“Harry, what’s the matter?” Draco said and he was across the room in a few seconds standing next to the bed. Harry took his hand and gently pulled him onto the bed.

“I should be asking you what the matter is.” Harry said as he pulled Draco closer to him, and he forced Draco to wrap his arms around him. “What’s wrong?”

“Your friends were asking me questions about the day I almost killed you.” Draco whispered, and Harry nodded. Harry pulled Draco down with him as he went to lie down, and Draco didn’t fight it. They laid there as Harry drew circles on Draco’s collarbone with his finger.

“I don’t blame you, Draco. This was something that was out of your control. I never blamed you for Dumbledore either. You were just trying to keep your family safe. Did you get the cup from your aunt’s vault?”

“Yes, my mother is trying to figure out how to destroy it.”

“Ask Hermione for the sword of Gryffindor, it’s imbedded with basilisk venom.” Harry muttered before Draco suspected he fell back asleep. Draco gently rested Harry completely against the bed before he walked out of the room, he closed the door and the next moment he was standing in the dining room.

“Mother, where is the cup we stole from Aunt Bella’s vault?”

“In my study, why?”

“Give it to Granger she has the means to destroy it.”

“What do I have the means to destroy?”

“Voldemort’s horcruxes, Granger. You do have the sword, correct?” Draco stated, and everyone turn toward Granger and Weasley.

“You were hunting horcruxes?!” Remus shouted. “Dumbledore had a bunch of teenagers hunting horcruxes. But not just anyone’s horcruxes, Voldemort’s.” Remus shouted as he moved towards the door. I need to see him, now.” Remus said as he started walking towards the door.

“He’s asleep.” Draco stated.

“I don’t care I need to have words with him.” Remus said and then Draco was standing in front of him with his teeth bared and a low growl in his throat.

“I care.” Draco growled. “He is asleep and I would like to keep him that way for a while. He needs to get better and rest. I will not let you jeopardize that, Lupin.” Draco stated, and he pushed Lupin backwards away from the door. Lupin came back and shoved Draco. “What are you going to do wolf; it’s not a full moon right now. I’m stronger than you.” Draco growled.

“You think that is true don’t you.” Lupin said as he grabbed Draco’s arm and twisted it snapping the bone. Draco pushed the pain away, but he heard a blood curdling scream come from upstairs.

“Harry?” Draco forgot about Lupin and he was gone, he was standing in the doorway to his room staring at Harry. “Harry?” he questioned again.

“Why does it hurt so much?” Harry asked with tears down his cheeks. “I haven’t felt this much pain since I was being tortured with the cautious curse by Voldemort when I was 14.” Harry whispered.

“Lupin broke my arm, and I think you are feeling the pain.” Draco whispered as he pulled out his wand, and he healed the break. “I’m sorry, love. I didn’t know it would hurt you like that.” Draco apologized. “You aren’t going to get back to sleep are you?”

“No, I don’t think so. Can I just come down with you?”

“Of course, love.” Draco whispered as he buried his face in Harry’s hair. Harry pulled the covers off of him, and he scooted to the edge of the bed. Draco scooped him onto his back and tuned his head to the side. “Hold on.” Harry’s grip tightened and Draco took off running as fast as he could to the dining room, only to quickly turn and make a detour to his mother’s study to collect the horcrux. The next thing he’s standing in the doorway to the dining room, and Harry is laughing in his ear. The entire room turns at the sound, and everyone’s features soften at the sight of Harry’s laughter.

“Harry,” Hermione was the first to pull out of her stupor and hurried to his side. Harry stopped laughing and gripped Draco tighter.

“Harry, it’s just Granger.”

“Are you sure?” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear.

“No, but I don’t know any of them like you, love.” Draco returned.

Harry looked like he was thinking, and the he turned to Ron and Hermione. “The day Ron left, Hermione had an epiphany; what was she doing right before her epiphany?” Harry asked.

“Cutting your hair.” They said together.

“Remus, in my third year the day you resigned, what did you return to me?”

“The Marauder’s Map.”

“Whatdidyou make for my 16th birthday, last summer?” Harry asked.

“A snitch cake.” The Weasley’s said almost in sink, but Molly’s voice was heard above all others.

“I’m satisfied.”

“Granger, catch.” Draco said as he tossed the cup to Hermione, and she caught it.

“What is this?”

“The cup of Helga Hufflepuff. Found in my aunt’s Gringotts vault.” Draco stated as he set Harry down, and Harry leaned against his chest with Draco’s arms wrapped around him.

“How did you even know about this?”

“You have to ask, Mione?” Harry stated.

“How can you trust him, after everything he’s done?”

“Exactly. He didn’t kill Dumbledore even with his family’s lives in danger, Snape did…”

“Severus, only did that because I made him take an unbreakable vow to keep Draco safe.” Narcissa interrupted.

“He killed Voldemort, and he saved my life.” Harry stated, and Hermione backed off.

“Only after he put you in danger.” Hermione stated.

“No, he saved me from his father who was literally cutting my skin from my body. Draco killed him before he could kill me.” Harry turned towards Draco and whispered, “Draco, I don’t feel so good.” Draco pulled a chair from across the room and transfigured it into a settee, and he sat down on it, pulling Harry with him. Harry relaxed into the cushions and he slowly drifted off to sleep.

“How much has he eaten in the last few days?”

“Nothing, he hasn’t been awake long enough to eat anything. This is the longest he’s been awake in days.” Draco muttered.

“You didn’t find that odd?”

“No, he was almost completely drained of blood, which thanks to my mother’s wonderful potion stash he was given a blood replenishing potion in staggered doses. Then he was tortured by my father when he was almost better again, losing the blood he just replenished. I wasn’t surprised that he was sleeping a lot. The body can only take so much.” Draco responded.

“When do you go back to Hogwarts?”

“Tomorrow.”

“What were you going to do with Harry?”

“Bring him with me. What else would I do?” Draco asked as he stroked Harry’s hair back out of his face. “I wouldn’t leave him here, where I couldn’t keep him safe.” Draco said as his attention was focused on Harry.

“How are you going to do that? Snape would never allow that.”

“Why don’t you ask him when he gets here?”

“Why is he coming here?”

“Because I was asked to come, Lupin.” Snape said from the doorway.


	5. Chapter 5

“If the Dark Lord is gone, Mr. Potter is perfectly safe at Hogwarts. I have gotten rid of the Carrows, and I am looking for a new Defense teacher, Lupin. I am also need a Muggle Studies professor, but that isn’t your concern. I am also aware of Mr. Potter’s task he was given. Horcruxes. The Dark Lord had seven of them and if my calculations are correct there are two left this cup and one more. Though what it is, is unknown as is where it is.”

“Harry says it’s in Hogwarts, and that it once belonged to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, Professor.” Draco said without looking up from Harry.

“How is it that you know of the task that Professor Dumbledore gave us, Snape?” Ron charged forwards, pulling his wand out and pointing it at Snape.

“Because as of the moment that the Dark Lord went after Mr. Potter and his family I switched sides. I was always on the side of the Order, Mr. Weasley. I was playing the Dark Lord.”

“Then why did you kill, Dumbledore.”

“Well, there was the first problem with the Unbreakable Vow I had with Narcissa to do so when Draco could not, and that matter that he asked me to kill him. He was going to be gone within a few months of his death anyway. I contained the spell that was killing him, but it wasn’t going to last forever.”

“What spell? What are you talking about Snape?” Ron stated, but it wasn’t Snape who answered.

“His hand that was what happened to his hand.” Harry whispered and everyone looked over to Harry.

“Yes, Mr. Potter. The ring had a curse upon it that would have killed him within a few weeks if I had not contained it and slowed its effects. He wanted to give you the most information that he could before he died, Mr. Potter.”

“You left the sword didn’t you? We had Phineas Nigellus Black in Hermione’s bag.”

“Correct again, Mr. Potter. Albus said you would need it, but he didn’t say why, I figured out about the Horcruxes later. Which brings me to the cup. Are you going to destroy it Miss Granger?” he said as he turned towards Hermione. Hermione stepped forwards and placed the cup on the ground and pulled the sword out of her bag.

“How did you know that I had it with me?”

“Why would you leave something so important somewhere but on your person, Miss Granger?”

“Good point. Alright, here we go.” Hermione lifted the sword and plunged it into the cup as a ringing sound rang throughout the room. Harry covered his ears and curled into Draco’s side.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Draco whispered and Snape walked over to the settee and placed his hand on Harry’s head.

“Mr. Potter, how did you get rid of it?” Snape asked and everyone turned towards Harry.

“How did he get rid of what exactly?” Ron said as he walked towards his best friend.

“The horcrux inside him, Mr. Weasley. Harry was one of the Dark Lord’s Horcruxes. He was unintentionally a Horcruxes. The night his parents died. A piece of the Dark Lords soul latched onto the only living thing in the room as Albus put it before he died.” Snape directed at Ron before he turned back to Harry. “How did you get rid of it Mr. Potter?”

“I didn’t.” Harry said as he pulled his hands from his ears and rested one against Draco’s cheek. “Draco did.” Harry said and everyone looked towards Draco and he was gapping at Harry.

“I-I…when?”

“The first night I was here when you almost killed me. Vampire venom for a vampires first attacked the bit of soul that wasn’t mine.” Harry whispered.

“How do you know that?”

“Dumbledore told me.”

“Harry, he’s dead.”

“Yes, my mum and dad were there, and so was Sirius. They were happy and together. Grimmauld looked beautiful not the run down dump it is now. My mum told me that we would talk soon, that we didn’t have time right now, because it wasn’t my time yet. I still had work to do. I had to finish what I started. She was really there, she hugged me and told me to be brave. She said some other things to, but those were private things.”

“She told you that you are vulnerable, didn’t she?” Harry turned his head away from Draco and looked to Snape.

“How do you know that?”

“Because your connection to the Dark Lord is gone, but he still knows your mind Potter. He isn’t gone not until the last Horcrux is gone. You are in terrible danger. The Dark Lord’s body has been destroyed thanks to Narcissa and Draco, but that just means his soul can latch onto something familiar. You, Mr. Potter.”

“He can latch onto Harry?” Hermione said as she looked at Harry and then back at Snape. “How do we stop that?”

“Well, there are a few ways. One we find and destroy the last Horcrux, but as for we do not know what it is, there is a second option. We put Harry under a stasis until we can destroy the horcrux.”

“I say we put off the second option for a few days, try and figure out what it can be.” Hermione said. “If only we had a Ravenclaw that could give us a hint as to what of Ravenclaw’s would be of importance that would attract Voldemort.”

“Well, as a matter of fact we do.” Narcissa said as she looked at Draco.

“I thought you released them?” Draco questioned.

“I was going to send her on her way tomorrow for school when I sent you back to Hogwarts. I released the others for I wasn’t sure if Mr. Thomas wanted to head back to Hogwarts or not seeing as he is a muggleborn and still being hunted by the Ministry. Miss Lovegood is in a guest room in the North Wing of the house. Your room being in the South Wing I felt she was safe.” Narcissa said. “I will retrieve her.” Narcissa said as she rushed out of the room.

“Luna? You had her here the whole time?”

“Yes, where else would the Dark Lord keep her?” Draco stated. “I thought my mother released her after I killed the Dark Lord like the others. I swear.”

“I believe you, Draco.” Harry whispered. “I feel cold. Why is it so cold in here?” Harry asked.

“Harry, it’s not cold. Severus, what is going on?” Draco asked as he looked up from Harry to his godfather. Snape’s eyes widened.

“We have to place him under the stasis charm now. The Dark Lord’s soul is seeking him out.” He pulled his wand and started chanting a spell. “Draco, you have to move now.” Snape said and then continued his chanting. Draco placed Harry down on the settee, and he whispered into Harry’s ear before moving across the room where he wrapped his fingers around the top of one of the chairs. They could hear the distinctive cracking of the wood as Draco’s knuckles turned white against the dark wood.

Snape’s chanting stopped, and they all turned as they heard a thump across the room. Snape rushed across the room to find Draco lying on the floor, and he touched his fingers to Draco’s skin and they came back cold. He picked Draco up and carried him over to the settee and laid him next to Harry.

“What happened to him?”

“I underestimated the bond that connects them. Whatever happens to Potter happens to Draco, and vice versa. Their bond is more profound than any bound I have seen or heard of before.” At that moment Narcissa walked back into the room with Luna trailing behind her, and then Narcissa spotted her son.

“What did you do, Severus?” Narcissa shouted as she ran to Draco and Harry’s side. “What happened?”

“Potter was in danger of the Dark Lord, and I didn’t realize that Draco and Potter’s bond was so pronounced. They are both under the stasis charm. They will be fine, Narcissa. I promise. As long as we find Ravenclaw’s whatever it is.” Snape said.

“I may be able to help with that.” Luna said as she walked into the room and up to the settee. “Is Harry going to be alright?”

“He will be once we make sure that the Dark Lord can’t return. Narcissa they can stay here until that is done correct.”

“Yes, we can keep them in Draco’s room until it is time to pull them out of the stasis.” Narcissa said. “This is the safest place for them. Now that Draco is in the stasis no one can enter Malfoy Manor. So once you leave there is no returning. Not even using the floo, but then again if they stay here you cannot return to remove the stasis. If you took Harry back to Hogwarts with you Draco will wake up when you remove Harry’s stasis.”

“Yes, that is how it would work, but how would Draco react when he wakes up and Harry isn’t there?” Snape asked.

“He will be alright with it when he realizes that it was the only way to pull them out of the stasis.” Snape said.

“I hope you are right, Severus, because if you aren’t Draco will be pissed.” Narcissa stated.

“He’ll forgive me.” Snape said as he picked up Harry. “Who is coming back to Hogwarts with me?” Snape asked as he turned towards Hermione, Ron, and Luna.

“The three of us. I’m not leaving him. Not again.” Ron stated as he stepped forwards. Hermione and Luna followed.

“I will do anything to help Harry.” Luna said.

“Mom, Dad. Are you heading back home? All of you should head home. We don’t know what is going to happen and I want you safe. Can you all go to Bill’s at least for a while? Please.” Ron said as he looked over to his family.

“Yeah, everyone can stay at my place. It might be uncomfortable but we can figure it out.” Bill said as he took hold of Fleur’s hand. “Come on, Mom, Dad. Let’s go.” Bill said as he pulled Fleur towards the door, and the rest of the Weasley’s followed. Ron turned back towards Snape.

“I’m trusting you, Snape. You better not be lying.” Ron said. “I’m not only trusting you with my life I’m trusting you with Harry’s and Hermione’s and my family and friends.” Ron said. Snape created a portkey to the headmaster’s office, and they all took hold. They felt the tug of the portkey, and they were standing in the headmaster’s office. “It’s weird being back.” Ron whispered.

“Luna, what can you tell us about Ravenclaw?”

“Her most famous artifact would be her lost diadem. No one alive has seen it.”

“Then how are we going to find it, Luna?”

“Easy you ask someone who is dead.”

“Luna, you can’t ask someone how is dead where something is.”

“Did you know that Rowena Ravenclaw had a daughter? But her daughter died by the hands of the one she loved before she could have any children of her own. She is the only founder that knowingly didn’t have any descendants. It is unknown whether or not Godric Gryffindor had any children or not.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Ron questioned.

“Well, her daughter stole her diadem, and she hid it when she ran away. The rest you will have to ask her about.”

“How are we going to talk to her, Luna? She is dead.”

“Have you ever heard of the Grey Lady, Ravenclaw Ghost?”

“Yes, she doesn’t interact with anyone. She also doesn’t like being called the Grey Lady; she would rather go by her real name.”

“Which is?” Ron asked.

“Helena. Helena Ravenclaw.”

“Rowena’s daughter?”

“Very good, Ron.” Luna said.

“Where do we find her?” Ron asked.

“You. Don’t find her, Ron; Hermione does.” Luna said. “I would have had Harry do it because everyone likes Harry, but given our predicament, Hermione is the best option. Sorry, Ron, but you just don’t have a very likable personality.”

“Well, I’m sorry to cut this reunion short, but Miss Lovegood needs to get back to Ravenclaw common room as do you, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. Your usual rooms are waiting for you.”

“We don’t have any school robes, Professor.” Hermione said. “Or any supplies.”

“I didn’t say you had to attend classes just that you could stay in your normal rooms, Miss Granger. Miss Lovegood, your things are waiting for you in your room. Go now please.” Snape said as he escorted them out of his office and down the staircase. “Miss Granger, the password is Savior. McGonagall is being sentimental.” He then walked to an unoccupied bedroom and laid Harry on the bed. He placed wards around the bed so in case Harry somehow woke up from the stasis he would be alerted, and he walked out of the room and placed heavy wards around the room that would let no one inside or even see the door unless they knew it was there.

Hermione and Ron walked towards the Fat Lady, somewhere they haven’t seen in almost a year, but know the walk to from every part of the castle by heart. They stepped up to the Fat Lady and Hermione took a deep breath before saying, “Savior.”

“It’s good to see you again Miss Granger. Mr. Weasley. Where’s Mr. Potter?”

“In trouble.” Hermione said as the door swung open, and they stepped into the common room to find the room full of people all staring at them.

“Ron? Hermione?” Ginny was the first person to come to the realization that they are really there.

“Ginny, how are you?”

“I’ve been better.” she said as she looked towards the door. “Where’s Harry?”

“In trouble. Voldemort is currently dead, but if we don’t find and destroy the last item that we are looking for Voldemort can find Harry and possess him and live for another sixty to seventy years or however long he could live while riding Harry as a prisoner in his own mind. We know the item is here in the castle, we just don’t know where. So we are staying here until we find it.”

“McGonagall gave you permission.”

“No, haven’t seen her yet. Snape did.”

“Snape as in that traitor who has been torturing us for the past six months, Snape.”

“Yes, turns out he’s been playing Voldemort just doing the part that Dumbledore planned for him to do. At least according to him. I’m not so certain yet, but Harry took to the story quickly.”

“You still haven’t told us where he is yet.”

“He is safe for now we don’t know how much time we have before Voldemort takes over. So we are going to bed.”

“It is going to be weird having you two here and not Harry.” Neville said as he stepped forwards.

“Agreed, Neville.” Ron said as he patted Neville on the back. “Good seeing you, Neville.”

“Yeah, you too, Nev. Where’s Seamus?”

“He’s up in the Hospital Wing. His last detention was brutal.”

“Oh, well, Snape said that he got rid of the Carrows. I’m only assuming they were in charge of detentions.” Hermione insinuated.

“Yes, they were. He really got rid of them.”

“I don’t know he just said he did. He was talking to Remus about taking the Defense position back up.”

“Professor Lupin, that’d be great.”

“Yeah, well, we’re exhausted. Can we head upstairs to get some sleep?”

“Yeah, head up the house elves made the beds up for you. You can head up.”

“Thanks, Nev.” Ron took Hermione’s hand and led her up to the seventh year boys’ dormitories. “Do you want to take Harry’s bed?” Ron asked.

“Ronald, after everything have you not figured it out yet?”

“Figured what out, Mione?”

“Oh, Ronald.” Hermione took Ron’s face in her hands and she kissed him. When she pulled away, Hermione pulled Ron towards his bed and pulled Ron with her. They laid down and curled around one another and fell asleep.

The next morning when they woke up, they went down to the great hall with the rest of the Gryffindors. When McGonagall saw them she almost practically ran towards them. “Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. How are you? Welcome back to Hogwarts.”

“We’re good, Professor. I just wish we were actually here for classes. We’re looking for something, and we need to find it before something bad happens. I won’t talk about it here.”

“May I ask where Mr. Potter is?”

“Safe for now. He’s part of the something I can’t talk about. Well, Ron and I need to get started on figuring out where the thing we need to find is. If you want to see Harry try talking to Professor Snape. He knows where he is. We’ll talk to you later, Professor.” Hermione said as she took Ron’s hand and pulled him towards the Gryffindor table. McGonagall reached for Hermione’s hand.

“Snape has him?”

“Yes, he’s fine. Just talk to him, and he can explain it, Professor.” Hermione said as she walked to the Gryffindor table but Pansy Parkinson stepped in front of her. “Yes, Pansy.”

“I find it strange that its the day back from break, you and Weasley come back after not being here all year, but Draco doesn’t.”

“I didn’t kill him if that’s what you are implying, Parkinson. He’s safe locked in his Manor. You can owl his mother, she will tell you exactly that.” Hermione pushed passed Pansy, and she to the Gryffindor table. She started loading up her plate and she started eating her food. Hermione looked up and saw that everyone was staring at her. “What?”

“You’re eating like it’s the end of the world, Hermione.” Seamus said as he walked up to the table. Hermione stood up and gave him a lose hug.

“It’s good to see you Seamus, and I am. I’ve kind of been on the run for six months. Harry, Ron and I really haven’t had regular meals like those of you here at Hogwarts. The last real meal I had before Harry got captured was in September.”

“Wait, Harry’s been captured.”

“Yes, but we saved him don’t worry. Well I guess saved is not the right word for it, since Malfoy really saved him and Snape put him under a stasis charm to keep him safe.”

“Mione, you’re overwhelming them. Either slow down or stop talking.” Ron said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“So you two finally got together. How does Harry feel about that?”

“He doesn’t know, but I don’t think he’ll notice much.” Hermione said as the doors to the Great Hall burst open, and Draco Malfoy was standing there and he looked furious. “Shit.” Hermione said as she spun in Ron’s arms and looked at him and then up at the staff table where Snape was standing up with slight fear in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

“Where is he?” Malfoy growled. Snape slowly moved down from the staff table and towards Malfoy, and Ron and Hermione started doing the same thing. “Where is he?” Malfoy growled again but Hermione could hear the panic in his voice. Hermione reached him first and started pushing him from the hall.

“Malfoy, listen to me.” she said as she started pushing but he wasn’t moving. “Malfoy. Malfoy, move. Draco, please.” Hermione said and when she said his first name he turned his head and started moving quietly from the hall, which was silent do to the encounter with Draco and Hermione. They were finally out of sight of the Great Hall when he turned on her.

“Where is he? You must know.”

“I don’t, Snape took him and hid him. He’s the only one who knows. It makes it harder for people to find him if they don’t know who knows. Snape said he should be fine, but if you’re awake I don’t know what that means for Harry.” Hermione said as Snape walked up to them and grabbed both of their arms and started pulling them up the staircase.

“There are two options and I hope the first option is the correct option.”

“Why what are the two options?”

“The first is that you were just stunned by the stasis that I put on Harry, and that he is still currently in his stasis safe and sound. The second option is what scares me and means that we have to move quickly to find the last Horcrux, because that means that the Dark Lord has taken over Harry’s mind and possibly his body. Unfortunately, if he has taken over Harry’s mind and only his mind we won’t know until he wakes.”

“So if he’s invaded Harry’s mind where does Harry go?”

“Since it is the Dark that possesses his mind, Harry will be trapped in a small recess of his mind trapped with his worst fears. I hope Mr. Potter isn’t afraid of much and can fight them off efficiently because it may be possible for him to fight his way out.”

“I’m not so certain. Harry’s worst fear as of third year was Dementors. It could go either way. Other than that I’m not sure. Harry doesn’t talk about it often, but once while we were traveling we came across a muggle town that was infested with Dementors, and Harry went in to collect food, but he couldn’t produce a Patronus and when he came back you could physically notice that he was shaken. He was wearing the locket at the time which we found out was why he couldn’t produce a Patronus.”

“He was wearing the locket? Why would you foolish children wear a Horcrux? They aren’t just simple light magic, they are the darkest dark magic we have in the Wizarding world and you are wearing it like it’s jewelry.”

“Well, it was, and we didn’t know because you killed Dumbledore before he could give Harry all the facts about them. We didn’t know how to destroy them, what we were up against, nothing but the fact that they were part of his soul and to kill him we had to get rid of them. We figured thigs out along the way do to our stupid actions, but we didn’t know. Even with the books I stole out of Dumbledore’s office because they were the only books in the universe we could find that had information on them because Dumbledore took them out of the library. I’m sorry but when all of our information paths are blocked it’s hard not to make stupid childish mistakes when you are a child.” Hermione said as Ron caught up to them. They had reached the seventh floor and Snape was walking towards his office.

They reached the room and Snape found his enchantments torn apart, and Snape conjured his Patronus and sent a message to McGonagall. “Seal the castle immediately and seal the students inside the Great Hall they are in danger.” Snape then walked inside the room with Hermione, Ron and Draco on his tail. They walked in to find the room almost destroyed and little pieces of what looked like silk.

“What is this stuff?” Ron said as he picked up a piece.

“That Mr. Weasley is what is left of the protective wards I had placed over Mr. Potter. Which leads us to the information we were dreading. The Dark Lord in using Mr. Potter as a vessel for damage. You three know Mr. Potter best, where would he go?”

“Well, Harry doesn’t have a wand, so Voldemort would have to find one.”

“Good deduction Ms. Granger, but the Dark Lord is skilled in wandless magic.”

“Yes, but everyone is always better at controlling their magic when we have a wand. No matter how good I am at wandless magic I would want a wand to be the best, plus we don’t know if he would possess the same skills while in Harry’s body. Since Gryffindor tower is the closest I would suspect that would be his first stop.”

“Harry can do wandless magic, Hermione. He’s not great at it but he can. You’ve never noticed that when he’s angry or frustrated the lights in the tent would flicker. Or glasses would shatter.”

“No, I didn’t. I was always just focused on trying to calm him.”

“Plus you have that time he blew up his aunt before third year. Wandless magic.”

“He blew up his aunt with wandless magic.”

“Like a balloon. She wasn’t really his aunt she was his uncle’s sister and she kind of deserved it; she was making comments about his parents mostly his mum.”

“Ah, completely understandable. Mr. Potter’s soft spot always was his parents you make the wrong comment and he would go off. We might be able to use that to our advantage.” Snape said as he looked around the room to find something that the rest of them didn’t know what to look for.

“Severus, what are you looking for?” Draco said as he looked around the room as well.

“Draco, you can find him. You can find Harry, Draco. If there is any part of Harry left in his mind, you can track him. We might be able to have an advantage if the Dark Lord doesn’t know about the bond you have with Harry. Focus on your feelings and memories of Harry. Put all of your energy into him.”

“Would that alert the Dark Lord of my connection to Harry? I can’t put him at risk I have to try and save him. I can’t lose him. If anything happens to him, Severus; I’m done. I literally can’t lose him.”

“Is that why you care about him so much, because your life is tied to his?” Ron asked.

“No, because what you don’t know is this bond we have amplifies our feelings for each other. Whether it’s hate or love or whatever it amplifies it. So if you hate each other you’ll end up killing each other, but if you love each other…”

“It makes that love stronger, more profound. The bond makes it so you either kill each other because of your hatred for each other, or you fall in love and live forever with each other. Harry never hated you, Draco. He despised you at times and was extremely suspicious at others but I’ve never heard him say that he hated you. I guess I see that now. Ronald and I on the other hand have hated you, and I’m not sure how I feel about you right now or in the future, but I see that you will be a part of our lives whether or not we like it and I’m going to have to get over that and I can for Harry. But we have to do this to even have that future. Or at least try. Harry is in trouble, and if we don’t try we will lose him. Forever.” Hermione said as she stepped towards Draco and rested her hand on his wrist. “I know that you know that I don’t trust you, but this is Harry, and after how I’ve seen you two together if there is anything that I trust you with it is him. You are our only hope to get him back safely. While you two work on that Ron and I are going to try and find the Diadem. If it’s still here we will find it.” Hermione said as she backed out of the room taking Ron’s hand and pulling him with her.

Once Severus and Draco were alone, Severus turned towards Draco. “Just focus on him, Draco. Focus on Harry. Think about his smell, the way he feels, the way he looks, anything that reminds you of him.”

“You may not want to stand so close to me, Severus. Thinking about Harry like that makes me thirsty.” Draco murmured, and Severus stepped back. “Thank you, I don’t want to have to talk about that just yet. Thank you for that sunlight potion as well. That was greatly appreciated.”

“You are my godson, Draco. I’d do anything for you. Let’s find Mr. Potter.” Draco focused on Harry; first he pictured his face, and pieced Harry together with the way he smelled, the way he tasted, and the way his skin felt against his own. Draco pictured all of his memories of Harry and pushed them to the fore front of his mind, and he pushed them out and towards Harry; he focused on finding him.

“Severus, all I see is us.” Draco whispered and he heard as someone rushed toward them, and Draco turned and came face to face with Harry. Draco pounced and pinned him to the ground. “Harry?”

“Wrong, Draco. But he’s in here. Potter has some fire that I might be able to use to get what I want,” Voldemort tilted his head to the side in a manner that was really not something that Harry would do, and he smirked. “Thank you for exploiting your relationship with him to me though, Draco. Now I can use you and Potter to get to what I want and under rocks that I couldn’t before. Especially seeing as neither of you informed anyone the danger that Potter was in, and that I am now using him as a puppet for my own bidding. Vampirism suits you, Draco. A beautiful specimen.” Voldemort said as he lifted his hand and stroked Draco’s jaw with his finger. Draco’s eyes fluttered as Harry’s skin touched his own. “I feel like him don’t I, Draco? I could probably get you to kill Severus for me right now and you wouldn’t be able to see the wrong in it until afterwards.”

Draco pulled out of his daydream and he growled at Voldemort. “No! Let him go.” Draco snarled. “Let him go.”

“I don’t think I will, not yet.”

“Fine, we’ll try this my way.” Draco said as he leaned forwards and latched onto Harry’s neck.

“Draco, no. I don’t know what that will do to Harry or the Dark Lord.” Severus yelled, and Draco released and glared up at him.

“He has Harry held captive in his own mind, and he’s in there trying to get out.” Draco stated. “I can’t just let him hid in there without doing something about it. He needs me.” Draco said as he looked back at Harry’s face, but the look in his eyes was wrong. There was a fire there that wasn’t Harry, and then there was a flash through his eyes it was brief where he could see Harry in his eyes again, but it was gone as soon as it was there. “Get out of him. Now!” Draco yelled as slammed him into the ground and automatically felt the pain in the back of his head but he pushed it aside. He saw the look in Harry’s eyes and he saw him. He saw Harry there. “I’m going to save you, Harry just keep fighting. We’ll figure something out, I promise.” Draco said and then he watched as Harry slumped in his arms. Draco looked up at Severus and saw his wand drawn. “What did you do?”

“I stunned him. The Dark Lord is easier to deal with in Harry’s form. He doesn’t know how to control Harry’s power yet. Which makes him more of an eleven year old Harry again. We have until he learns to harness Harry’s power to save him, once the Dark Lord has complete control, I don’t know how to get him back except by killing him or by having Harry do it from the inside. I just hope while they are unconscious Harry can fight his way out of the recesses of his own mind to take over long enough for us to destroy the Horcrux. This also means that we can’t destroy it until Harry is himself again, otherwise he might be trapped inside his own mind forever, and you will both slowly die.”

“So we have to stop Ron and Hermione.”

“Yes, we also have to do something about Mr. Potter until we take care of this problem. Take Mr. Potter to Professor McGonagall’s office. Human Transfiguration is our best option.”

“Can’t the Dark Lord just undue it when he wakes?”

“Not until he harnesses Harry’s power. The minute he turns without someone doing it is the minute he is lost. Take him now. I will fetch Professor McGonagall, and Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. Go now, Draco. Before he wakes. Then you may want to wipe the blood off your face before McGonagall gets to her office. Go.” Draco picked Harry up and was out of the room and standing in front of McGonagall’s office door and it opened to his touch, and he was inside and shutting the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Severus walked to the Great Hall where he dissolved the wards around the room and stepped through the doors to find all of the students and teachers still in the room, but everyone turned at the sound of the doors opening. “I want all of the Heads of Houses to escort your students back to their common rooms and make sure no one is to leave or exit unless accompanied by a Head of House. This is to be enforced and not a minor issue. Hogwarts is in danger, and not by some monster, it is by someone who is more dangerous than everyone in this room combined. So I advise students not to go against these orders and I wish for the teachers to take this into account as they take their students to their common rooms. The teachers are then to find their way to Professor McGonagall’s office. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger if you will accompany me to Professor McGonagall’s office as well as Miss Lovegood.” Severus said as he stayed standing in the doorway, and Ginny Weasley stood up with her brother and Hermione as they made their way to Severus. “Miss Weasley, you are to go with Professor McGonagall to your common room.”

Ginny stepped up to Severus and whispered, “If this has anything to do with Harry I am there, and no one can stop me, Headmaster.” Ginny snarled the last word and walked past him. Ron shrugged as he walked past and Hermione did the same.

Luna stopped in front of Severus and said, “You better just let her, even if Harry isn’t the same and Draco is his…friend now, she won’t listen to you, she has to find out on her own it is the best option.” She then continued past. Severus turned on his heels and followed. When he reached McGonagall’s office he found Draco crouched next to Harry’s body growling at everyone in the room.

“Draco, Mr. Potter is not in danger from anyone in this room.” Severus said, but Draco turned his head to the side and growled at him, too.

“Snape, what’s going on? Why is he acting like that? For Harry of all people.” Ginny said and she turned towards Severus.

“I tried to tell you earlier, Miss Weasley. Draco is protecting Mr. Potter. I don’t know how long it has been since he last fed, which maybe what caused this reaction.”

“Fed? Like as in…”

“A vampire Miss Weasley. Now if you can keep quiet, I shall try and calm the beast within.”

“Snape, you do that and you might lose a hand.” Lupin said as he walked into the room. “I have another solution.” He said as he pulled a goblet out of his pocket and set it on the desk, and he grabbed Severus’ hand and slit open his palm. “Get as much blood into the goblet as you can.” Severus held his hand over the goblet and squeezed as much blood out of the wound as he could. Everyone watched as Draco’s head snapped up at the smell of blood, and Remus cast a spell over Severus’ hand and the skin knitted together. Remus picked up the goblet, and he slowly walked over to Draco and placed the goblet in front of him. Draco snatched the goblet and downed the liquid, and when he was done, he gently put the goblet down and sat on the floor next to Harry. He just laid down and curled up next to Harry’s body, and everyone watched as he fell asleep.

“What just happened?”

“The goblet had dreamless sleep potion in it.” Remus said as he picked up the goblet and turned towards everyone else. “He’ll wake up and feel better. Waking up from a stasis charm is hard on vampires whether or not they feed regularly or not. How are we helping Harry? I’m only assuming the stasis charm didn’t work seeing as both Harry and Draco are here.”

“No, that isn’t Harry.” Severus said.

“What do you mean that isn’t Harry?” Ginny said. “I know my boyfriend anywhere.”

“Miss Weasley, stop interrupting me, and I am pretty sure that your relationship with Mr. Potter is over, but if you don’t want to believe that wait until we save him and have him tell you that. Can I continue trying to explain what I was saying before you so rudely interrupted so we can go about saving Mr. Potter?” Ginny fell silent, and Severus continued, “Thank you. That isn’t Mr. Potter, yes, he is still in there, just not currently the dominant party.”

“Voldemort broke the stasis charm and all of your wards? Where did you find him?”

“In the very room that I placed him in. He ambushed Draco and me, but Draco had the upper hand seeing as the Dark Lord hasn’t completely figured out how to control Harry yet. Draco got a message through to Harry, and told him to fight his way out on his own mind. Now, I will wait to explain the rest because I don’t feel like repeating myself when all of the teachers arrive.”

“No, need Severus, we are here. What is going on? And why is Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy unconscious on the floor of my office?”

“Well, you knew of the task that Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and Mr. Potter were tasked to do by Albus before he died.”

“Yes, before you killed him.”

“I only killed him before he asked me to, and I made an unbreakable vow with Draco’s mother to kill Albus if he was unable to finish the act. I gladly made that sacrifice to save my godson. I unfortunately could not stop this from happening.” He said as he gestured to Draco and Harry. “I was too late, but I will do everything in my power to make sure no more harm comes to him. His father may have been useless, but I am not, and am only devoted to keeping him, them, safe. Lucius was devoted to the Dark Lord, and I have not been since he set his mind on killing an innocent boy of a dear friend of mine even if she wouldn’t speak to me anymore they were innocent, and deserved better than being killed by a man like the Dark Lord. I just wish I could have gotten my revenge the way Draco did.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Draco killed the Dark Lord six days ago.” Severus said blatantly, and everyone stared at him.

“What do you mean Mr. Malfoy killed Voldemort six days ago? Why are we still concerned then?” Professor Vector said as she stepped forwards.

“That is where the misconception is wrong Septima, he is indeed still here, and in fact he is in this room as we speak. Mr. Potter has since been trapped inside his own mind. I just hope that he can find his way out. Now, this does bring me to the reason I have brought us here. The Dark Lord has been able to preserve his soul in the absence of his body in the use of Horcruxes.” Everyone gasped at the notion. “Yes, as a matter of fact he had seven, but thanks to Mr. Potter, his friends, and Albus, there is only one left, and I believe Miss Lovegood can help us in the recovery of the object in question. Miss Lovegood if you please.”

“I can talk to Helena, she wouldn’t have an issue with me talking to her, but I must go alone she is shy, and she can tell us where she hid the diadem and who may have spoken to about it and if she knows where they put it.”

“Very good. Now, the only issue we have is the fact that we cannot destroy it until after Mr. Potter is released from the recesses of his own mind, otherwise there is no telling whether or not he will be released from his subconscious or not.”

“Are you saying that Mr. Potter is trapped in his own mind?” McGonagall said.

“Unfortunately, yes. And I have no idea what is rolling through his subconscious and if he can fight it off on his own.”

“Mr. Potter is strong, I have absolute confidence that he can fight this off. He has never come across something that he can’t defeat or perfect.” McGonagall said.

“Yes, Mr. Potter is strong and seizes to surprise us, but I am still unsure whether he can come through this, even with Draco’s help.”

“Mr. Malfoy? What does Mr. Malfoy have to do with anything?”

“Everything. Though I am not sure whether my godson would like me spilling his secrets.” Severus said.

“You might as well, they’ll figure it out eventually.” Draco said as he sat up and he reached for Harry and stroked his jaw. “Might as well tell them everything, since all the Weasley’s know as well as Granger. It’s obvious if you watch close enough.” Draco said as he pulled Harry’ subconscious body into his lap. Everyone watched in silence as Draco stroked Harry’s hair.

“Severus?” McGonagall questioned.

“Before Draco killed the Dark Lord, the Dark Lord punished his parents for their incompetence and their punishment was the fact that the Malfoy line ended with Draco.” Severus paused.

“But he is right in front of us?” McGonagall pointed out.

“Yes, but Draco can no longer bare children, he is no longer strictly speaking alive either.” Severus stated.

“The boy is standing in front of us Severus, you are as bad as Albus with the riddles.” Professor Sinister stated.

“Aurora, I believe what he is trying to say is that Mr. Malfoy is a vampire. What does Mr. Potter have to do with that, Severus?”

“Again, everything. Were you aware that Mr. Potter was captured by Snatchers six days ago as well? He was recognized immediately and taken to Malfoy Manor. The entire household had been emptied except three people. Narcissa, Lucius and Draco Malfoy. After the Dark Lord had Draco turned Draco ripped his throat out, and his father detained him locking him in his room. The Dark Lord then died. As Lucius helped the other Death Eaters set up the next base camp elsewhere Narcissa burned the Dark Lords body and released the prisoners in their cellar except one. Miss Lovegood, but she moved her to one of the guest rooms in the North Wing of the Manor and placed wards around the room to make it so Draco couldn’t find her while they made sure that Draco didn’t fed, unfortunately while Narcissa was out taking the people that they had had in their cellar to St. Mungos, the Snatchers came and dropped Mr. Potter off at the Manor where Draco unaware of his action do to the fact that he had never fed had them take Mr. Potter up to his bedroom and he dismissed the Snatchers before he changed his mind. Mr. Potter than came too and tried to escape Draco’s attacks, but was unsuccessful. Mr. Potter was subject to being Draco’s first. Narcissa came home and stopped him before he killed Mr. Potter, which she was just in time because Draco almost killed him a few more moments and Mr. Potter would have been dead.”

“Mr. Potter was Mr. Malfoy’s first? But firsts are…”

“Yes, Minerva. He is tied to Draco’s life force and vice versa. If Draco dies Mr. Potter dies. If Mr. Potter dies Draco dies. If Draco lives Mr. Potter lives. If Mr. Potter lives Draco lives. Anything that happens to Mr. Potter happens to Draco, and lastly if anything happens to Draco it happens to Mr. Potter.” Severus stated. “Though there bond is rare because Draco can live without just having to drink from Mr. Potter to survive if he wishes.”

“All vampire’s bonds with their first are different. Most just kill them and don’t have to worry about it. What stopped him from killing Harry?” McGonagall asked.

“My mother, she can in and drew my attention away from the blood for just long enough that I realized what I was doing. It was an accident that I forced Harry into this, but I don’t think he exactly minds; I don’t really either.” Draco muttered without looking up from Harry.

“Miss Lovegood, you may go and find this Diadem, Miss Granger will go with you. I feel better if we aren’t wondering around the castle alone until Mr. Potter is himself again.”

“I agree. Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood.” Severus said, and the pair left.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Harry is trapped in his mind with his worst fears. Some Harry hadn’t realized were still there he just always pushed past them. He was currently stuck back in his cupboard unable to reach the doorknob to get out. He was five years old again, and he was still afraid of the dark. The Dursley’s had started keeping him in the cupboard after he put grew his crib, and he could now get out without of the crib without trouble, which is why a bed was put in the cupboard under the stairs and it was dark under there. No matter where he looked it was darkness and he couldn’t escape it until Aunt Petunia let him out into the morning to cook their breakfast. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t reach the door knob, not even on his trippy toes, and then Harry realized something. He had a bed in here, and he turned around and climbed onto the bed and reached for the doorknob, just barely reaching it but he could now get out of the darkness.

He opened the door to find himself standing on the playground at school, and Dudley and his friends were after him. He was about eight. Dudley and his friends finally got him, and they broke his arm. Dudley threatened that if he told his other arm would be broken as well. Harry’s sitting in the principal’s office with the Dursley’s, and the principal is asking him who did it, but he just cowers curled in the chair in fear that his other arm is going to be broken tomorrow if he tells.

He just sits there as Dudley and his friends hold him down and beat him bruising his ribs, every day it’s something new, and Dudley soon figures out to keep the bruises in places that people won’t see unless they see Harry without his clothes on. Harry just wishing one day that it would stop.

Harry then remembers that he’s a wizard. _I’m a wizard I may not know that at this age but it’s in me. I can make this stop. I’m not eight years old anymore_. The next time Dudley and his gang pin him to the ground Harry focuses on the magic he knows is in him somewhere, and he forces it out of him with all his might.

And he’s now eleven standing in front of Quirrell and Voldemort. Harry isn’t afraid of him, not anymore; he can’t hurt me. Harry rushes forwards and shoves them into the mirror and pushes his hands to Quarrel’s face as he disintegrates in front of him, and he smirks

_None of this is real, I’m just trapped in my own mind. No one can keep me here._ The next fear comes to light and Harry is sitting by the lake next to Sirius with all the Dementors attacking them both. Harry can feel as the fear and coldness that comes with the Dementors washes over him. The sadness is slowly draining him and he can’t produce a Patronus. He can’t find his wand. The screaming, his mother’s screaming is all he can hear it’s endless. Why hasn’t he passed out yet?

_Make it stop please just make it stop._ Harry thought as he willed the screaming to stop. But her voice just repeated over and over again with flashes of green light. Harry curled up in the fetal position and covered his ears hoping the screams would stop, but they were in his head, and they were everywhere. And that was when it dawned on Harry, he was in his head that’s why the screaming repeated. He focused on his magic, he didn’t need a wand to cast his Patronus because he was in his own head, and he focused his magic on creating a Patronus, and his stag burst forth in front of his eyes.

He was standing in the graveyard before Voldemort, and the cup is a portkey, and Harry turns around and Accios the cup before the pain starts because he knows the pain will start. He’s standing in the room with the arch and he watches Sirius fall through the veil as Remus holds him back, and he’s reliving Sirius’ death over and over. Remus’ arms just wrapped around him to make sure he doesn’t try and follow. Harry won’t follow though, he has to get rid of Voldemort he has to make sure he can’t take any more people from him. He’s done with being nice about this to him, he’s taken too much, and then Harry realizes why he’s stuck in his head. Voldemort has trapped him inside his worst fears and memories.

He’s going to make sure the bastard can never come back, but first he’s got to get out of here, he has to fight his way through his memories. He’s done it before, so he can do it again no matter how painful the memory feels. Harry bursts out of Remus’ arms and he runs for the Atrium of the Ministry where he knows Voldemort will be, and he finds him there with his wand drawn.

“It was a mistake showing me that memory, Tom, and now I’m going to make you pay. I am done with the games, I am done with the war and I am done with you ruining my life. I am going to make sure you stay dead this time, Tom.”

“Potter, you don’t have the guts to kill me. You didn’t even have the anger in you to use the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix. How are you going to kill me, Harry?”

“I’m not the 15 year old boy I was in this memory, I’m different. I’ve watched more people die that I care about since then and watched as you push me away from my friends and kill my family. I am done running from my past and start running for my future. I am going to kill you, just not yet. I have to escape my past completely to have a chance of making it out of here alive to have that future. So I’m just going to torture you a bit. Crucio!” Harry shouted as he lifted a wand from nowhere and pointed it at Voldemort. Voldemort immediately dropped to the ground and started convulsing. Harry smirked as he watched him convulse on the ground in the Atrium. “This is my magic, Tom, and you can’t have it. Get out, because I am going to fight for my friends and family that I have left, and you aren’t going to destroy that anymore.” Harry released the curse and Voldemort stopped convulsing.

“To see Ron and Hermione finally see that they love each other and to stop dancing around each other.” Harry said as he pushed memories of Ron and Hermione together laughing and the tree of them having fun together; them fighting side by side in all of the messes that they have gotten themselves into. Every moment that mattered to Harry about his friends.

“For Ginny and hoping that she understands why I can’t be with her and finds someone that deserves her in every way possible.” Harry said as he pushed memories towards Voldemort revolving around Ginny. The moment when he saved her in the Chamber of secrets, her dancing with Neville at the Yule Ball, her in D.A. showing off and being better than all of her brothers at fighting, every moment that they had shared together during last year.

“For Draco, and our new relationship and the future that we have with each other.” Harry pushed memories of the past week towards Voldemort and moments that Harry had with Draco before then anything and everything that showed the true feelings they had for each other.

“The Weasley’s and them being able to live and survive this war without losing anyone and still being the family that they have always been after they find out what I’ve done in here and out there.” Harry pushed every motherly and fatherly moment that he had shared with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the past seven years. Every moment with the twins, with Bill, Bill’s wedding, the few moments with Percy.

“Remus and hoping that he can finally have an actual life and family and not have to worry about the fact that he’s a werewolf and that after I get out of here he still will care about me.” Harry said as he pushed every moment that he and Remus have ever shared.

“For the ones that I lost and wishing that they were happy where ever they were now, and the hope that in the end I will see them again.” Harry pushed with all his might the memories of Sirius and the few memories he had of his parents towards Voldemort.

“I am going to get out of here with or without your help, Tom, but you are going to end here, I can promise you that.” Harry then pushed all the memories of anyone else he may have forgotten towards Voldemort, and then anything else that made him happy. Harry watched as Voldemort slowly faded away, and when he was gone, a fireplace turned green and Harry stepped towards it.

While thinking about Draco, Harry stepped into the flames, and when he opened his eyes he was sitting in a hospital bed with Draco wrapped around him. Harry thought he was dreaming until he shifted and Draco was on top of him. “You’re awake. Are you, you?” He asked and Harry looked up at Draco and their eyes met. “It’s you. I can see it in your eyes there isn’t that darkness there that was there when I looked in them when the Dark Lord was in your head. How did you escape?”


	9. Chapter 9

Harry looked up into Draco’s silver eyes that only seemed to have grown darker since he had last seen Draco, and he said, “I relived most of my worst nightmares and memories from as far back as I can remember to the day Sirius died. That’s where I finally cornered him and forced him out of my mind. I showed him my love for everyone that I care about and memories to show that love. Dumbledore always said love was my biggest defense against Voldemort. I guess he was right.” Harry said as he lifted himself up the best he could and kissing Draco, and Draco pushed him back against the bed and deepened the kiss.

“I was afraid I had lost you. Severus kept pointing out all the bad outcomes and some of the good ones but all I heard where the bad things that could happen to you while you were trapped in your own head. I couldn’t imagine what would happen to me if you were stuck in your own head for the rest of eternity. I think I would go insane.”

“Now, you don’t have to worry. Just kiss me please, so I can forget about everything that happened in my head.” Harry begged, and Draco leaned down and was inches from Harry’s lips.

“As you wish, love.” Draco whispered against his lips, and he closed the distance between them. Draco slipped his tongue past Harry’s lips, and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck, pulling him closer to him. Harry shifted underneath Draco and rolled his hips upwards, and Draco moaned into Harry’s mouth. Harry felt the vibrations throughout him.

Harry pulled away to breath and looked him in the eyes. “This is real right. I’m not still inside my head. Right?”

“This is real, Harry. You aren’t in your head anymore. I promise.” Draco whispered as he rested his forehead against Harry’s.

“Then kiss me.” Harry whispered as he closed his eyes, and Draco obliged. He leaned in and kissed Harry’s lips and then he kissed down Harry’s jaw and his neck. His lips stopped at the juncture of Harry’s neck and shoulder, and he could feel Harry’s pulse point there. “Dray, you can…if you…need…to.” Harry whispered with panting breath, and Draco pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.

“I can’t you just came back to me.” Draco whispered.

“Yes, I know, but when we the last time you fed. For real fed.” Harry said as he stroked Draco’s jaw line. “You need it.” Harry continued as he drew Draco closer with his finger, and soon Draco was kissing the side of Harry’s neck again. Harry’s fingers slid up into Draco’s hair and curled into it. The second Draco broke skin, Draco completely bit down, and Harry moaned in pleasure. Harry’s hips buckled upwards into Draco’s as his back arched. Harry’s panting breath filled the room, and Draco was mesmerized and enveloped in the task at hand. Neither of them noticed as the door opened and a group of people walked in.

“Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Potter is here to recover not as your personal food source.” Madam Pomfrey yelled and Draco was across the room and against the wall. He ran his fingers through his hair, and he glanced from Harry to the group of people. Harry was still panting trying to catch his breath, and Draco watched Harry as his hand slid down his torso under the blanket, and he knew exactly where it was heading. He could smell Harry’s arousal engulf the room.

Harry turned his head to the side and looked at Madam Pomfrey, and said, “Can he at least finish what he was doing?” he moaned, and he glanced at Draco and their eyes met. They stared at each other while Harry wanked under the sheets, and Draco’s finger dug into the wall behind him as he smelled Harry come closer and closer to finishing himself. He heard a moan escape from somewhere and realized it was from himself, and the pair just kept eye contact the whole time.

Draco doesn’t know when everyone left, but he faintly heard the door closed and he was on top of Harry again. “Merlin, you know how to torture me already.” Draco murmured as he leaned back down and started sucking on Harry’s neck again. One hand sliding between them and took over what Harry was doing, and Harry was soon cumming over Draco’s hand. Draco came just from the smell and watching Harry pleasure himself earlier, and Draco licked the wound on Harry’s neck and watched as it healed on its own.

Draco was then standing next to the potions cabinet and opened the door, and he looked through the potions until he found the one he was looking for, the blood replenishing potion. Then he was back by Harry and handing him the potion. “This is a blood replenishing potion. You will learn this potion and be able to identify this potion under any circumstance for this to work.” Draco said as he handed the potion to Harry, and he heard the doors crack open a little and Madam Pomfrey was practically running to Harry’s bed.

“What are you giving him, Mr. Malfoy?”

“A blood replenishing potion. I figured he would need it considering my condition.” He stated without looking up from Harry. Madam Pomeroy though snatched the potion out of Harry’s hands and examined it.

“How did you know that was a blood replenishing potion?”

“I’m an excellent potions student.” Draco stated. “I actually made some of the stash in the cabinet. Plus I can read my own handwriting.” Draco finished.

“There is no need for the attitude, Mr. Malfoy.”

“I’m dead I have to find joy somewhere.” Draco murmured as he took the potion out of her hands and placed it back in Harry’s. “Drink.” Draco instructed, and Harry uncorked the bottle and downed it, and then he handed the bottle back to Draco.

“Did they find it?” Harry asked as he looked at Draco and took his hand and started trying to get out of bed.

“They’re in the Room of Requirement right now looking for it. You are going to stay here and recover, and you have no say in that. Especially, after our little escapade.” Draco smirked, and Harry laid back down. McGonagall was staring at the pair with her eyes wide.

“Bloody hell. I can’t believe it. He actually got Potter to cooperate, has that ever happened?” she said as she walked up to the bed he was lying in.

“No, Minerva, I don’t believe it has.” Madam Pomfrey answered, and they both turned to look at Harry.

“Don’t look at me like that. I don’t like hospitals. If you knew somethings about me you would understand.” Harry muttered and curled into a ball, and that’s when the screaming started. Harry clamped his hands over his ears and curled tighter into a ball. He was out of his head, he was safe; why was the screaming back.

Draco was out of his chair and on the bed cradling Harry as soon as he curled in on himself. “What’s happening?”

“Like I said, there may be side effects from being trapped in his worst nightmares and memories. Potter has been through more than most people his age, and who knows what happened while he was at the Dursley’s.” Severus said.

“How do we stop it?” Draco panicked, and Harry started screaming. The sound vibrated throughout the room.”

“We get rid of the last piece of the Dark Lord and quickly. My guess is this is a result of the Dark Lord still being inside him and torturing him still. Minerva head up to the seventh floor and help with the search and take as many teachers as you can. Potter is still in danger.”

“What do you want me to do?” Draco asked as McGonagall hurried from the room.

“Stay here and keep him safe. He will need you when he comes too.” Draco pulled Harry into a tighter embrace as he laid down next to him and cradled Harry to his chest.

“It’s going to be alright, love. We’re going to fix this.” Draco whispered.

 

Meanwhile on the seventh floor, McGonagall and the rest of the staff hurried to the Room of Requirement. When they reached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, they found Neville standing outside it. “Mr. Longbottom, we are here to help. Mr. Potter has taken a turn for the worst, and we must find this Diadem immediately.” McGonagall said as Neville paced three times past the wall, and a door appeared. Neville escorted them into the room, and they weaved through the stacks until they came across Hermione.

“Hermione, they’re here to help. Somethings up with Harry, and we have to find this thing before we lose him. I don’t want to find out what it is like in a world without Harry. Do you?”

“No, do you know what it looks like?” Hermione asked as she turned towards McGonagall and the rest of the teachers.

“Well, it looks like tiara, and it reads ‘Wit beyond measure is man’s greatest treasure,’ and it has an oval shaped blue sapphire on it.”

“Alright, look in, on, under and around everything. It could be anywhere.” All the teachers started moving, and Hermione grasped McGonagall’s wrist before she could go far. “What do you mean somethings up with Harry?”

“We were talking and then all of a sudden he curled into a ball and covered his ears like he was trying to block some voice out, but after that the room went silent, because we were concerned. Then he started screaming, not a simple ah, but a blood curdling scream like someone was killing him slowly and painfully or had just found his parents murdered in front of his eyes.”

“Maybe he did. Snape said that when Voldemort had Harry trapped in his mind he was trying to break Harry down putting him through his worst experiences and fears. If I were him, having my parents murdered in front of me would have been one of those moments even if I don’t completely remember it because I was so young. When Harry is attack by Dementors, he relives the moment his mum was murdered in front of him, and what do babies do, Professor, especially when they are unhappy.”

“They cry.” McGonagall stated.

“My guess is Harry is reliving his mother’s murder, and probably over and over again because Voldemort is a sick bastard.” Hermione said, and then turned around. “Let’s find this thing so we can help Harry.” Hermione walked away and McGonagall started looking through everything around her and slowly made her way through the stacks of junk that people have discarded in this room over the years. She reached the Vanishing Cabinet the Draco used last year to get Death Eaters into Hogwarts, and she saw Hermione standing under this cabinet down the way and she saw the Diadem sitting on top of this ugly manikin wearing a wig.

“Miss Granger, look up.” McGonagall said and Hermione did so. McGonagall watched as Hermione’s eyes lit up. She levitated the Diadem down and she pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor from her bag and placed the Diadem on the ground. The sword plunged down and impaled the Diadem, and it released a scream that resembled those of Harry’s. Everyone else came running from other places in the room at the screams, and when they reached where Hermione and McGonagall were standing they looked at the remains of the Diadem.

The stone was cracked and in some places the only thing keeping it together was the stone, and Hermione leaned down and picked it up, and she walked out of the room. Everyone slowly following her as she walked, almost practically ran, to the hospital wing. When she pushed open the doors, she found Harry sitting with his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, and Draco had his entire body wrapped around Harry, slightly rocking Harry to comfort him with his fingers stroking Harry’s hair.

Hermione didn’t want to ruin the beautiful moment between the pair, but then Ron burst that bubble when he strolled into the room and said, “We found it, it’s gone.” But his words were more of a shout than a regular voice. Harry and Draco both turned their heads and Hermione could see the tears streaking down Harry’s face and Draco looked as if he was about to cry because Harry was. Hermione grabbed Ron’s hand before he could go any farther and started pulling him out of the room, to his disappointment.

“We’ll come back later. Alright? You don’t need all of us here right now. We love you.” Hermione successfully pulled Ron from the room and Snape started guiding them towards his office where he put the Sword of Gryffindor back in its case and placed the Diadem in a box with the locket, cup, diary, and ring.

“What are you going to do with them?” Hermione asked.

“I am going to take them out to Albus and burn them on his grave. I think he would have wanted to have them completely destroyed despite that fact that some of these items where owned by the founders.”

“I agree.” Hermione said, and the group did just that. They walked out to where Dumbledore was buried and placed the box on top of the white marble and set the box a blaze.

 

Draco held Harry in his arms and gently rocked him as he whispered sweet nothings to him. Finally, Harry pulled away enough to unwrap his arms from around his legs and wrapped them around Draco’s waist. With the move, Draco leaned back in the bed so he was lying down and the turned to the side so Harry was lying next to him.

“Dray, you’re not leaving me right? Because everyone I cares about ends up leaving me.”

“Love, I am the only person in the world who won’t, and if I do you are coming with me. Our bond makes it impossible for either of us to leave without the other. You’re stuck with me, Potter.” Draco whispered and then kissed Harry’s temple. “I’ll love you forever, love.”

“I’ll love you until you don’t want me anymore and then probably even after that.” Harry chuckled, and Draco pulled him closer. They both glanced over at the door when they heard the door slam closed, and Harry looked back at Draco and whispered, “Ginny.”

“I’ll talk to her be right back.” Draco unfurled himself from Harry and pulled the blanket up over him, and he was out of the room and standing casually next to the portrait of the Fat Lady as Ginny ran crying up to the portrait. “You know neither of us had any choice in this right. I didn’t want to become a vampire, and accidentally feed on Harry and have him for the rest of my undead life. That wasn’t the plan, but it’s the cards I was dealt, and I can guarantee Harry feels the same way. Both of us though, or at least I am going to embrace the new life that I have. I was going to be content in my feeling, and just watch silently as the person I knew I loved married and had children with his wife. I was going to hope that I could grow out of my silly crush on Harry Potter and live my own life. I knew how I felt, and I could deal with the fact that he loved you, Ginny. But now I have him, and I’m not letting him go. I just hope that you can do what I was going to do for you, and just let him be happy. That’s all I want is for him to be happy.” Draco started walking away, and he turned back towards her with his hands in his pockets. “I just hope that that is what you want as well, because if it’s not, I’m taking him away, and you won’t see him again until your funeral. I don’t want him to be unhappy, and I will do everything in my power to make sure he is, even if that means taking him away from all of the people he knows and cares about. I don’t think he would mind traveling, do you?” at that Draco walked away, and back to the Hospital Wing. He found Harry asleep on the bed that he left him on and he curled up next to him and fell asleep as well.


	10. Chapter 10

When Harry woke up the next morning in Draco’s arms, he looked up at him and watched as his features started changing. He could see as Draco was waking up, like he knew that Harry was awake and his body automatically started waking him up to be with Harry. The minute Draco’s silver eyes finally fluttered open, Harry was stroking his fingers up and down Draco’s side.

“I could get used to waking up like this.” Draco murmured as he pulled Harry closer and Madam Pomfrey walked into the room.

“Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, you are both up, you may leave I have done my test on Mr. Potter and have cleared him healthy. Though, I do want to warn you about any snacks you may want for the next 36 hours to be cautioned, or non-existent would be preferred. Understood?”

“Understood, Madam Pomfrey.” Draco said as he sat up and pulled Harry with him. Harry smiled at Madam Pomfrey and they walked out of the room only to run into Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall.

“It’s good to see your, Potter.”

“You as well, Professor.”

“Professor Snape and I would like to inform you and Mr. Malfoy that you will have your own private room for the remainder of the term. I feel confident that you can pass your NEWTs at the end of the term just fine if you study hard enough. You have three months to go over all of the information we have covered in class this term. Good luck, Potter.” McGonagall walked away and they were left in the presence of Professor Snape.

“Well, I guess I am to lead you to your room.” Snape said as he turned and Draco started following him with Harry in tow.

“Professor, may I ask what you are planning on doing with the Ministry?”

“I was planning on handing it over to Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt with a list of all known Death Eaters and the positions that they are holding. So they can arrest them and send them off to Azkaban in due time before they all realize that the Dark Lord is no longer alive and not coming back this time.”

“What about the Death Eaters that aren’t holding ministry positions?”

“They have all been dealt with. Narcissa has already told Kingsley where the hideout that Lucius had taken them to was and they are currently being apprehended. I am sorry about your father and your aunt, Draco.”

“Don’t be, I killed my father and my aunt was no better than he was. She would have done the same thing to Harry.” Draco said with a straight face as they approached a wall, and Harry gave Snape a funny look.

“Don’t look at me like that, Potter. You and Draco put your hands on this stone here.” He said as he indicated the stone with his wand. Draco took Harry’s hand and they placed them next to each other on the stone. Snape cast a spell and a door opened to them. “All you have to do to gain access is place your hands on the stone and it will open for you. But only you and Draco can gain access this way. Understood?”

“Understood.” Draco said and Harry nodded.

“In you go. All of your things are already inside, Draco. And Harry I had the liberty of buying all of the books that we were using this term for you and had the teachers notes duplicated for you. Your defence note were my own from last year. I hope you do well on your NEWTs.” Snape said and walked away. Draco pulled Harry into the room, and they saw two desks in the front room with a fireplace in the middle with a couch sitting in front of it. Draco shut the door behind them and he slowly moved to the next room, it was a tiny kitchen with a small dinette, and off of that was the bathroom and bedroom also accessible from the front room that they walked into.

Harry was staring in amazement at his surroundings and Draco pulled him out of his thoughts by wrapping his arms around him. “Isn’t it amazing? I’ve never had this much space to myself. I’ve never had this much space to myself and not get in trouble later for messing something up or eating something I wasn’t supposed to or anything really.” Harry rambled and Draco twisted Harry in his arms so he was looking at him.

“Harry, were you abused as a kid?”

“No, not in the normal sense of the word at least. I was rarely beaten, the only time that happened was when Dudley couldn’t find some other poor kid to use as his punching bag, and that was rare once we reached nine. The rest of my abuse consisted of me living in my cupboard for as long as I can remember. It was my bedroom and punishment up until I was eleven and my Hogwarts letter came with my cupboard on there as my address. My aunt and uncle kind of freaked and moved me into Dudley’s second bedroom where they kept all his broken or unwanted things. I was starved and locked in my room when I did something wrong or use magic when I didn’t even know I was using magic. I didn’t even know that I was a wizard until Hagrid broken down the door to this little shack that my uncle thought he could out run the letters from. They didn’t want me to go to Hogwarts and learn magic. They thought that they could beat the magic out of me. Merlin, why am I just spilling all of this personal information out to you? Even Ron and Hermione don’t know some of this stuff. They know some of it because of the way that I act sometimes, but they only guess about my past.”

“I’m your second half now, Harry. You trust me naturally because no matter what happens I will always be there for you. And I am going to make sure that you are never treated like that again. You are everything to me. I will protect you with my life, you are mine, now and forever, Harry James Potter.”

Harry curled into Draco on the couch, and Draco wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer and eventually into his lap. Harry ended up straddling Draco’s lap and Harry leaned his forehead against Draco’s. Draco chuckled as he closed the rest of the distance between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, everyone so this is the last chapter, but let me know about your thoughts on this one, if you want a sequel, or your thoughts on the vampire aspect of this story. Any thing, just let me know.


End file.
